Sasori no ponto de onibus
by PuddingGrape
Summary: Deidara inventou que quer andar de onibus, mas como todos sabem, Sasori não tem muita paciencia


_Essa foi a coisa mais tocas que eu já escrevi na vida XDDD_

_Tirei a idéia da comunidade no orkut, chamada "Sasori no Ponto de Ônibus" dando créditos agora _

_Espero que gostem, ou pelomenos sirva pra passar o tempo _

**---**

- Deidara.

- Hai, Sasori-danna!

- Porque estamos num ponto de ônibus?

- Pra esperar o ônibus Sasori-danna.

- É. Eu sei dessa parte. Mas por que estamos esperando um ônibus?

- Pra voltar pro esconderijo da Akatsuki, Sasori-danna.

- Ta Deidara. Mas porque nós vamos de ônibus?

- Porque eu sempre quis andar de ônibus, Sasori-danna! – olhos brilhantes

- Deidara, você sabe que eu realmente ODEIO esperar.

- Faz um esforço por mim, Sasori-danna! ;-;

- ... - encarando com o típico olhar de "vou te matar"-

- Por favor! \o\

- Dei, nós somos da Akatsuki. Somos procurados no mundo TODO. Não podemos sair pacificamente pra andar de ônibus!

- Claro que podemos! Hoje é Hallowen ta todo mundo fantasiado de Akatsuki por ai, ninguém vai saber que a gente é dela de verdade:D

Passa um tio com a roupa da Akatsuki

- Eu não acredito. – querendo se matar. – Se esse ônibus não chegar em 5 minutos, Deidara a gente vai embora.

- Arigato Sasori-danna! – olhos brilhantes

5 minutos depois...

- Deidara!

- Hai! Sasori-danna!

- Vamos embora, AGORA! – puxando Deidara

- Eu quero andar de ônibus Sasori-danna! – sendo puxado – ONEGAAAI!

- NÃO! – arrastando Deidara pelas pernas – Vamos a pé, assim a gente não espera nada!

- Sasori-danna! – sendo puxado – Olha lá o ônibus!

- AH! – puxando Deidara de volta pro ponto de ônibus – Pronto agora você anda de onib... HEY, ESPERA AI!

O ônibus foi embora deixando eles lá.

- Perdemos o ônibus Sasori-danna. ;-;

- ¬¬

- Vamos esperar o próximo Sasori-danna! Onegai! – cara de gatinho do Shrek.

- - respira fundo - Se não vier em 5 minutos...

- Certo, certo. Arigato de novo Sasori-danna! – olhos brilhantes de novo

5 minutos depois...

- Dei...

- ESPERA Sasori-danna! Ele esta chegando! Eu sei! Eu estou sentindo! – cara de maníaco

- o.o – assustado – ta...

10 minutos depois...

- Dei...

- SÓ MAIS UM POUCO SASORI-DANNA! A aura(?) do ônibus esta se aproximando, eu sinto isso! Espera um pouco mais.

- Você já pensou em procurar um psicó... ah deixa pra lá.

15 minutos depois...

- DEIDARA! VAMOS EMBORA!

- Ma... ma... mas Sasori-danna... ;-;

- Sem mas, agora a gente vai embora, outro dia você anda de ônibus SOZINHO.

- Mas Sasori-danna, vai ser uma experiência importante pra minha vida(?) eu quero passar ela com você! ;-;

- Deidara você anda se sentindo bem? O.O

- Vou me sentir melhor quando andar de ônibus!

- Só mais 5 minutos, CINCO MINUTOS! Se não vier em CINCO MINUTOS, eu vou embora, e você fique se quiser. ¬¬

- Hai! Arigato Sasori-danna! – (PG: porra, Deidara tu faz alguma coisa nessa fic alem de ficar com os olhos brilhantes?) ò.ó

4 minutos e 59 segundos depois...

- SASORI-DANNA! O ônibus ta chegando, olha lá! – olhos brilhando

- É... eu vi... bom pelo menos agora eu vou ficar sentado, mesmo tendo que esperar...

- Hai!

Os dois subiram no ônibus, que por sinal estava lotado, passaram por aquele negocinho lá onde tem que pagar...

- Tem que pagar pra andar nessa merda?

- Tem sim, Sasori-danna, mas eu to sem dinheiro então... n.n

- Morra.

Sasori pagou as duas passagens, agora eles foram em busca de um lugar pra sentar.

- Eu vim nessa merda por sua culpa, e ainda não posso nem sentar?

- Er... é o que parece ;-;

- AAAAH! Hey você, sai daí que eu quero sentar! ò.ó – olho prum tio que tava sentado na banco.

- ã? - tio falando

- SAI! Ò.Ó

- Sas... Sasori-danna, não é assim que funciona um ônibus... e.e

- Não quero saber, eu quero sentar! ò.ó Eu esperei essa porcaria desse ônibus com você por quase 45 minutos e quando finalmente chega eu não posso sentar? ò.ó

- O lugar é de quam chega primeiro. u.u – tio falando de novo

- é... Sasori-danna, é assim n.n

- Mas... mas... mas... ;-;

Uma tia sai lugar dela no fundo do onibus e desce na parada,

- É MEU! EU QUE VOU SENTAR AGORA! Ò.Ó

Quando correndo pra buscar o lugar, Sasori tropeçou e caiu em cima de um cara, que sem querer caiu em cima de outro que deu um soco num tio que deu uma cotuvelada numa mulher, que deixou cair uma criança.

- EU VOU SEN...

- Você ai de cabelo vermelho e roupa da Akatsuki!

- Sim! – com os olhos brilhantes, finalmente sentado.

- - Chuta Sasori pra fora do ônibus. – Nunca mais quero te ver no meu ônibus! ò.ó

- QUE? O.O

Sasori ficou parado no meio da calçada, enquanto isso, Deidara na janela próxima ao banco onde Sasori ia sentar gritava com o ônibus em movimento.

- EU ESTOU ANDANDO DE ONIBUS SASORI-DANNA! – olhos brilhantes.

- Eu vou te matar Deidara... um dia... – olhar maligno

---

_Gosto? Sim? Não?_

_Deixa review, onegai :P_


End file.
